Rollercoaster Tycoon 3
RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 is a construction and management simulation video game. It is the third installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series, first released on October 26, 2004, in North America. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 places players in charge of managing amusement parks; rides can be built or demolished, terrain and scenery can be adjusted, and prices can be controlled to keep visitors or "peeps" happy. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 features two methods of gameplay. In career mode, players must complete predetermined objectives in predesigned scenarios. In the newly added sandbox mode, players have unlimited time and money to create their own custom parks and rides. Features introduced in the series include the ability to import and export custom attractions, design custom scenarios and peeps, as well as design an in-game roller coaster and a fully three-dimensional world players can view from all angles. Description Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum combines the excitement of rollercoasters with the fun of great strategy sim. RCT3 Platinum combines the roller coaster theme park fun of the Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 with included expansion packs Soaked! and Wild! Now enjoy more options than ever. Build your own water slide or create your own safari with real animals. Watch guest reactions to your ultimate theme park! *Grab a front seat for the ride of your life with the jaw-dropping Coaster Cam. *See every detail in stunning 3D with fully controllable park cameras. *Cope with changing weather patterns and enjoy beautiful vistas, sunsets, moonlight, and more. *Experience the latest extreme coasters and heart-pumping rides! Live Every spine tingling detail in stunning 3-D with fully controllable cameras. *Spice up any backgrounds, rides, fireworks display and laser light shows with your own music. *Create your own park guests and groups with the Peep Designer and experience their reactions to the rides you build! Soak them and watch their reactions! Send them on wild safari and let them pet the animals! *Create savage encounters and thrilling safaris! Conquer 12 Wild! Scenarios and experience cool jungle and prehistoric design themes. *Play through dozens of scenarios in three difficulty modes or build without limits in Sandbox mode. *Create pyrotechnic wonders and laser light shows with the RollerCoaster Tycoon® 3 MixMaster. }} | playlist = Playlist | link = | date = 9 October | year = 2018 | source = https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsNXUdJO5jXwGWghwNX8AksUorzyvrvv1 Somerset Gaming }} Video Links *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 - Episode 1 (Released: 18 April 2018) *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 - Episode 2 (Released: 19 April 2018) *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 - Episode 3 (Released: 24 April 2018) Video Thumbnail Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Episode 1.jpg|Episode 1 Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Episode 2.jpg|Episode 2 Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Episode 3.jpg|Episode 3 System Requirements Minimum= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 2000/XP :*Processor: Pentium® III 733 MHz or compatible :*Memory: 128 MB RAM; 256 MB for XP :*Graphics: Any ATI Radeon™ or GeForce™ 2 with 32MB or higher; or other video card with 32MB and hardware T&L :*DirectX: DirectX® version 9 (included) or higher :*Sound: Windows® 2000/XP-compatible 16-bit sound card :*Hard Drive: 600 MB free In-Game Screenshots by Somerset Gaming External links * Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 Playlist * Steam Category:Games